


【洋岳】玩火  后续

by uncle_cangshu



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:59:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncle_cangshu/pseuds/uncle_cangshu





	【洋岳】玩火  后续

“真好啊，小洋跟明辉这么快就熟起来了。”

“是啊。明辉，你坐小洋旁边儿去吧。”

两对父母一边聊一边笑的合不拢嘴，李振洋高兴地简直要跳出天花板，他真想即刻捞住岳明辉亲亲抱抱。可从小开始就严格的家教不允许他对刚认识的结婚对象这么做，李振洋只好故作镇定，站起来帮岳明辉绅士地拉开椅子，在此趁机摸了把岳明辉的小细腰。

“干嘛呀……”

岳明辉倏地一下就红了脸，低下头小声地和李振洋抱怨。坐下想要对着李振洋的大腿轻轻拧一下，却被李振洋捉住了右手。

李振洋用自己的大手轻轻包住岳明辉温暖的小手，由青蓝的血管到圆鼓鼓的指腹，从里到外缓慢摩挲着，最后停在了岳明辉的无名指上。

“这里，还差个东西。”

说罢伸出食指在岳明辉的无名指上轻轻描绘勾勒着，直到自己满意才停止。最后握住岳明辉的手十指相扣，落在了李振洋自己的腿上。

“好啦……爸妈还在这儿呢……”

岳明辉的脸已经成了一颗酡红的番茄，似乎轻轻咬一口酸甜的汁水就能溢满口腔。用李振洋的话来讲，岳明辉的脸发着可爱的高烧。

这个饭局本来就是用来商量结婚事宜的，李振洋和岳明辉的反应让整个过程变的更加顺利，两家也很快就商定好了订婚典礼的时间。

这个时候李振洋桌下的手已经蠢蠢欲动地伸到了岳明辉的衬衣内，两指揉弄着岳明辉的腰窝。敏感点被触碰引起岳明辉不住的颤抖，强撑着挺直腰身对着双亲笑了笑。

“行了，那我们先走了，你们慢慢聊~”

两对父母手挽着手识趣儿的离开了。

关上门，接下来就是两个人的温存时刻了。

李振洋二话不说嘴唇就吻上了岳明辉。

昨晚李振洋玩的很尽兴，很满足，可却让岳明辉累的差点儿昏睡过去。所以李振洋今天的目的就是为了让自己的小新娘岳明辉舒服。

李振洋吻罢解开岳明辉胸前的纽扣，在他的胸前上吮吸打转着，口中分泌出唾液润湿了整个乳头。经过李振洋的照顾，岳明辉的乳头兴奋地挺立了起来。

“唔……好舒服……快来……”

他褪下岳明辉的内裤，半跪在地上低头轻轻舔舐。温暖湿润的口腔由内而外紧紧裹住了自己的性器，快感几乎无微不至。岳明辉双手撑住地面，昂起头，舒服的叫出了声。

口交过后，李振洋从口袋里掏出一瓶昨天酒店里买的ky，挤出一些涂抹到岳明辉的后穴，又轻轻伸入两根手指打圈做着扩张。

前戏做足，抽插的动作也是轻缓的，每一次却又正中穴心，带来的快感一点都不少。

……………………

 

激烈的性事结束，岳明辉浑身都是欢爱过后的痕迹，一丝不挂地被李振洋抱在怀里喘着气。

李振洋温柔地舔舔岳明辉的后颈，像是一只乖巧大猫一样。又牵起了岳明辉的右手，着迷地在无名指的位置落下了一吻。

“我们要个孩子吧。”

 

lofter：仓许叔叔_z


End file.
